Baila para mí
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Alec siempre desaparece cuando Jane comienza a bailar. Pero, por una vez, estará dispuesto a quedarse... INCESTO


Holaaa!

Mi primer día de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Os traigo un nuevo fic, un One-Shoot. Disfrutadlo, y muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews. Por cierto, lo siento en el alma, pero no hay lemmon.

**AVISO:** Incesto

* * *

><p>Alec estaba sentado en el comedor, mirando al tendido. Había vuelto la silla hacia el escenario de espectáculos. Lo cierto era que nunca comían allí. Claro, ¿para qué hacerlo? Pero a veces iban para relajarse y charlar. Aunque las dos cosas nunca solían ir juntas. Y Jane, muchas veces, se subía al escenario y bailaba al son de alguna canción que ella misma solía cantar.<p>

En aquel momento, Alec estaba imaginándose a su hermana bailando sensualmente, como ella solía hacer, sin que Aro estuviera molestando.

Porque Aro sabía que Alec amaba a Jane. Él mismo se aseguraba de, cada vez que su hermana subía al escenario y bailaba, entrar para provocar que Alec se fuera rápidamente. Por eso, Alec nunca podía ver la mirada de decepción de su hermana cuando él se marchaba, aunque de todas formas no serviría de nada, porque Alec estaba firmemente convencido de que su hermana sólo le quería por amor fraternal, y amaba a Aro.

Pero entonces, Alec sintió una mano en su hombro, y la voz de Aro le dijo:

-Alec.-este se intentó apartar, pero Aro le sujetó.- Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-Fuera de aquí.-respondió Alec.- ¿Te importa?

-Alec, Alec, Alec.-sacudió la cabeza Aro.- ¿Vas a negarme un poco de conversación?-preguntó.

Alec suspiró. Se sentó de nuevo y, realmente molesto, esperó a oír lo que Aro tuviera que decir. Que, estaba seguro, no le gustaría nada de nada.

-Eh, estaba pensando...-dijo Aro.- Amas a tu hermana, ¿no es cierto?

-No comprendo por qué haces preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabes.-respondió Alec, intentando contener su rabia.

-No hay por qué ser tan maleducado.-dijo Aro, sacudiendo la cabeza.- El caso es que hace tiempo que quería ayudarte con ese asunto.

-No te metas, Aro.-suplicó Alec.

-Vamos, confía en mí.-pidió él, sonriente.- Tú déjalo en mis manos.

Alec asintió distraídamente. Pero repentinamente, se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Aro, y, levantándose de un salto, exclamó:

-No líes más las cosas, Aro, por favor.

-Tú tranquilo...-dijo él con voz pacífica.

Y, sin hacerle ni caso, el líder de los Volturis se levantó y se fue sin que Alec pudiera hacer nada. _"Lo que me faltaba"_-pensó él.- _"Ahora Aro lo estropeará todo"_.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Alec estaba más tranquilo. Si Aro no había actuado ya, no lo haría ahora. Eso pensaba hasta que entró en el comedor y le vio. Y no sólo a él.

Aro estaba sentado en una silla, sonriendo de una forma muy sospechosa, y había una mujer, una humana bastante bella, sentada en sus rodillas. Los dos reían y se hacían carantoñas como una buena pareja. "¿Qué hace Aro con esa humana?"-se preguntó Alec, escamado. No parecía que estuviera de caza. Y no lo estaba. Aro era mucho más retorcido.

Alec lo tuvo claro cuando vio a su hermana entrar en la sala. Sonreía, parecía contenta, pero fue fijarse en Aro y la humana, y llenarse su mirada de rabia y dolor mal contenidos.

-Aro.-le llamó Jane, con un tono cortante y frío como la hoja de un cuchillo. Seguro que Aro la sintió en su cuello.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Ah, Jane, querida.-sonrió Aro.- Esta es María, mi... compañera sentimental. Y pronto, tal vez mi prometida.

Jane no dijo nada. En su rostro helado tampoco se reflejó ninguna emoción. Les dio la espalda y salió del comedor dando un portazo. Aro la observó satisfecho. Se inclinó hacia María y le indicó:

-María, espérame en mi habitación, ya sabes dónde.

María, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, asintió brevemente con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta. Aro se relajó, sonriente.

-Todo está saliendo como esperaba.-dijo.

-Aro, escúchame bien. Le has roto el corazón a Jane, y no me importa quién seas o a quién ames en realidad. Has estado jugando con ella, y como no lo arregles vas a pagarlo.-exclamó Alec.- Y además de dejar que se marche sin darle ninguna explicación, te quedas aquí tan satisfecho de ti mismo como si decepcionar a mi hermana hubiese sido tu objetivo desde el principio. ¿Y por qué sonríes?-añadió, furioso.

Aro le había escuchado atentamente, y a cada palabra que decía Alec, asentía alegremente.

-Alec, escúchate a ti mismo. Eres más sabio de lo que crees.

-¡No!-musitó Alec al darse cuenta de que lo que él había dicho era todo cierto.- Estás enfermo, Aro, enfermo de verdad.

-Ah, Alec.-suspiró él.- Me temo que tu sencilla mente no alcanza para comprender la grandeza de mi plan. Déjame que te lo explique.-dijo.- Ahora todo será muy fácil. Irás a consolar a tu hermana, ella te confesará que en realidad te ama a ti, y todos felices.

-Aro, hay un pequeño error en tu plan que veo necesario señalar.-indicó Alec, fingiendo calma. Aro asintió, interesado.- ¡Que Jane te ama a ti!

Aro le miró un instante y soltó una carcajada.

-No seas idiota.-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.- No entiendes nada. Jane sólo quiere convencerse a sí misma de que me ama a mí, porque le horroriza la idea de amarte a ti.

-Sí que has mejorado las cosas.-suspiró Alec.

-Sólo confía en mí, Alec, confía en mí. Yo nunca me equivoco.-afirmó Aro.- Ve a consolar a Jane de una vez.

Alec, alicaído y arrastrando los pies, fue a buscar a su hermana. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaría. Llegó hasta el bosque. No tardó mucho, fue a máxima velocidad. Una vez en él, se dirigió a un claro escondido.

Jane estaba allí, por supuesto. Estaba sentada sobre una roca, encogida sobre sí misma y mirando al vacío con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas que nunca podrían salir.

-Jane.-la llamó él.

Jane no se movió. No hizo ningún gesto ni hizo nada para indicarle que le había oído. Así que Alec se acercó por detrás y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hermana. A él le dolía más de lo que quería reconocer que a Jane le afectara tanto aquello. De repente, ella se volvió, se levantó, y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Alec la rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada.

-Idiota...-musitó ella finalmente.

-¿Aro o yo?-preguntó él con amargura.

-Los dos.-respondió Jane.- Aro porque se lo merece, y tú por haberte planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando de ti.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, en el fondo algo satisfecho. No pensaba decir nada. Iba a esperar a que ella empezara a desahogarse. Alec tenía práctica, y sabía que pronto, muy pronto, Jane comenzaría a insultar y amenazar al motivo de su dolor, luego pararía un instante, se echaría a llorar, y se levantaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tenía razón.

-Ese maldito idiota de Aro.-siseó Jane.- Primero hace como si le gustara, me sigue el juego, y apenas me descuido se va con la primera mujer que ve. Y ni siquiera era vampira, sino ¡una humana! Una estúpida y repugnante bolsa de sangre.-la mirada de Jane brillaba con rabia y desprecio.- Ese asqueroso energúmeno se ha pensado que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Le arrancaré los testículos y se los colgaré de las orejas. Le cortaré las manos y haré que se las trague. Le abriré la cabeza y machacaré ese cerebro de mosquito. Le... le...

Jane pareció quedarse sin aire. Alec suspiró, preparado para lo que vendría.

Bruscamente, Jane, en su desesperación, le clavó las uñas en la espalda, y empezó a sollozar. Sin lágrimas, claro, pero el sonido era desgarrador. Alec sintió como se le desgarraba el alma. También oyó como su propio corazón se le partía en mil pedacitos por el hecho de que su hermana sufriera, y además por Aro. Pero ya se encargaría más tarde de reunir los pedazos de su corazón roto si el plan de Aro no funcionaba.

Alec empezó a mecer a su hermana suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba con dulzura, como cuando eran pequeños:

-Tranquila, tranquila, pequeña.

En cualquier otra situación, Jane se habría molestado un poco, pero cuando quería que la calmaran y la consolaran, no le importaba nada. Jane se calmó poco a poco, gracias a Alec.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?-susurró Jane con voz débil.

-Dime Jane.-empezó Alec.- ¿De verdad amas a Aro?

Jane se le quedó mirando como si fuera idiota. Si estaba sufriendo tanto por su engaño, estaba más que claro que sí. Alec sacudió la cabeza:

-Quiero decir...-se explicó.- Tal vez no le ames de verdad, sólo te lo imagines. Piénsalo. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?

Jane se quedó pensativa un rato. _"¿Que qué siento cuando estoy con Aro?"_-se preguntó.- _"Nada. Supongo que nada. Es atractivo y sabio, pero aún así no siento nada"_. Miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. _"Es que le quiero a él, maldita sea"_. Pero sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. _"No puedo tenerlo. No sólo no me ama, sino que es mi hermano, acéptalo estúpida Jane"_.

-Eso no importa.-respondió con acidez.- Sé que le amo, y punto.

Pero Alec la había estado observando atentamente, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, y había llegado a la conclusión de que la firmeza de Jane estaba empezando a flaquear, así que decidió tentarla.

-Si tan segura estás de tus sentimientos hacia él, vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué prueba?-quiso saber Jane, desconfiada.

-Tú sólo cierra los ojos y dime qué sientes.-pidió Alec.

Jane suspiró, hastiada, y decidió que por seguirle el jueguecito a su hermano no iba a ocurrir nada. Alec sonrió al ver que, no sólo había conseguido desviar la conversación y distraerla, sino que además, ella había cerrado los ojos y esperaba impaciente. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a ella, acomodó los brazos en su cintura, y se paró un instante a admirarla. ¡Era tan bella!

Entonces acercó los labios a los suyos y la besó. Primero fue un roce, luego empezó el beso de verdad. Alec apretaba a su hermana contra él, sin soltarla la cintura, para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

Jane se había quedado helada. _"No puede ser. ¿Está haciendo lo que yo creo?"_. Pero Jane tuvo poco tiempo para pensar. Se dejó embargar por la dulce sensación, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos delicadamente, respondiendo al beso y permitiendo que él introduciera su lengua en su boca sin mayor problema.

Cuando se apartaron, Alec miró a su hermana nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.- ¿Qué sientes?

-Te quiero, Alec.-le susurró Jane al oído, sin permitir que su hermano quitara las manos de su cintura.

A Alec se le paró el corazón. Bueno, en realidad, se le recompuso y empezó a latir. No pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Jane.-dijo él.- Pero dime una cosa, cielo.

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, dulcemente.

-¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?-pidió Alec.

Jane se quedó pensativa. Luego, una sonrisa extrañamente sensual se dibujó en su perfecto y perverso rostro.

-Por supuesto.-aceptó ella con una voz increíblemente sexy.- Pero antes... bailaré para ti. ¿Te quedarás a verme o saldrás corriendo como siempre?

-No tientes a la suerte.-siseó Alec, con la mirada brillante.

Jane rió. ¡Hacía tanto que no la oía reír! Se alejó de él, y comenzó a cantar, bailando mientras, especialmente para él. Alec sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla cuando, en su baile, Jane se acercó.

"_Te quiero, Jane"_-pensó Alec como cada vez que la veía. _"Te quiero, Alec"_-pensó Jane, como hacía tiempo que no se admitía.

Y los dos sonrieron.


End file.
